Scarla Jones
by Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack
Summary: Sixteen years after the events of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City the Asylum had been rebuilt and new secrets created, one of them kept from even the Dark Knight himself. Within the great fortress a child was born to two inmates, now fifteen the child will face things they never thought they would. But the.. This is T for violence and language, violence will mostly be only mentioned.
1. Prologue

Sixteen years after the events of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City the Asylum had been rebuilt and new secrets created, one of them kept from even the Dark Knight himself. Within the great fortress a child was born to two inmates, now fifteen the child will face things they never thought they would. But the child has never been outside Arkham's walls.

* * *

Hello everyone! Akuma here for the first time and I hope you like my fic, now, I am working on a story that is a prequel to this one right now so I will post it when I get it going. Sorry about how short this will be.

Scarla: Hello everyone.

Me: Scarla! You are suppose to be here yet!

Scarla: I was bored. I am a teenager after all.

Me: So am I but I follow orders.

Scarla: Shouldn't you do the disclaimer and get this show on the road?

Me: *freaks out* AhH! Sorry! Scarla if you please?

Scarla: Fine *Looks to readers* Akuma does not own BAA or its characters except for myself and my mother Luna. Please R&R with nice comments. All flames will be read but ignored.

Me: Thank you Scarla. SHOW TIME!

Prologue

Sixteen years have passed since the events of Arkham city. New inmates have come and gone and the more famous ones are still come and go. But Arkham has a secret, kept even from the Dark Knight himself. You see, one of the inmates has a daughter, a daughter who has never seen the world outside of Arkham's walls. Who you ask? Scarla Jones or Scales, daughter of Waylon Jones, Killer Croc as he was better known, and Luna Jones-Kesley the Chameleon, was born in Arkham. her mother died when she was six an she had resented most of the staff ever since, her father didn't know of her or of her mother's death thanks to the warden Quincy Sharp. Scarla was categorized as a level nine patient by Sharp but Aaron Cash, one of the head guards knew that she was very rarely a nine, normally she was a seven. Sharp wouldn't give Scarla a chance to prove she didn't belong in Arkham though, even though she looked "normal". But soon everything would change, and not for the better in the opinion of some.

* * *

I won't post the first chapter until I have at least ten reviews


	2. Chapter 1

Me: HI! It's me again! I know I said I won't post this chapter until I got some reviews but I decided to post this anyway for those who have PMd me. Thank you for following my story Velvet Red Bullet. Now yet again here is Scarla!

Scarla: Are you hyper?

Me: Maybe? Yes? I don't know. How do you deal with Joker out of common curiosity?

Scarla: I've dealt with him all my life, you just go with the flow.

Me: If Joker or some of the others were to join us would you mind?

Scarla: As long as its only one at a time. Pops going to join us?

Me: Maybe after he's introduced.

Scarla: Fine with that. As long as it ain't that asshole Sharp.

Me: Kuma Chop! *whacks Scarla with book* No foul language in the commentary sessions!

Disclaimer, No own, no sue

Chapter 1

Scarla woke to the sound of "Uncle Joker"'s shrill laughter. _Ah, uncle J's back. Wonder what he did __**this**__ time. _She thought, looking to see Joker being man-handled into the cell across from her own. When the guards left Joker looked to her with a frown. "Still in here Kiddo?" he asked, frown still on his face only to be replaced with thin lips as he took in the bruise forming on her face. "Yes uncle J. I'm rarely let out of my cell anymore. Aaron brings me books to read though." Scarla said meekly, noticing Joker's gaze on the bruise. "And the bruise Kiddo?" Joker asked, anger barely hidden. "Ramirez, don't worry, he's in the hospital. I hit him with a desk." Scarla said with a small smile while Joker laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Good job Kiddo! You'd do your mother proud." He said, making Scarla's smile widen a bit. She barely remembered her mother, only that her mother suffered before her death, and loved hearing about the woman who brought her into the world. "And my father uncle J?" she asked hopefully, she'd never met her father; she knew him and what he looked like, but not him. Joker nodded solemnly, to tell the truth he pitied Scarla. The warden wouldn't let her meet her father and never told Killer Croc of his mate's death or his child. It wouldn't end well when they met if they ever did. Scarla smiled as Aaron came by. "Scarla, it's time for you to meet with Dr. Till." He said, opening the door to her cell. Scarla stood up from her bed and nodded. She didn't mind Aaron; he had always looked out for her even though she was the daughter of the man who bit off his hand. He'd also helped her mother when she was alive to take care of Scarla as her mother was a first time mom. "Aaron, how's the family?" she asked, glancing at him. "Good. How have you been? Heard you put Louie in the hospital. Hit him with a desk." "Good and he was trying his hand at first degree sexual assault." Aaron muttered something about "good job" and "I'll have his ass for breakfast" before nodded and guiding Scarla through the hallways.

As they came to the elevator room the automated female voice rang loudly, "Two category nine patients in transit, shoot to kill parameters authorized." _Who else is in transit? _Scarla thought looking to Aaron who'd begun to sweat. "Aaron?" Scarla asked, placing one of her un-cuffed hands on his shoulder. "Who is it?" she stated as Aaron grabbed his fake hand. It was then that Scarla snapped her head toward the raising elevator, it was her father who was coming up in that elevator. Looking at the guards, many who she liked, who had anxious looks on their faces briefly before Aaron carefully led her to the front of the group. Also it was only then that she remembered that Dr. Till was gone for the week and she had Dr. Whistler, who was her father's doc. She'd be in the same room as her father for the first time. Finally the elevator stopped and out of it came all 11 ft. and 580 pounds of her father Killer Croc. "Alright Croc, you get a tag-a-long to Dr. Whistler's. Be nice, she knows your wife." Aaron said, pushing Scarla forward. Flaring her nostrils a little in annoyance though she knew he was only keeping up appearances. Then she caught the scent of her father, musky and had the tinged with the scent of the sewers that were his cell. She raised her head when she heard the sound of her father breathing in deeply, taking in her scent as well. Looking into the yellow eyes of her father she noticed that she was only a little smaller than him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Killer Croc looked at the girl in front of him, hearing the flare of her nostrils at being pushed by Cash. He also noticed how she stiffened at catching his scent. _Who is this and how does she know Luna. _He growled in his head. Scenting her he caught the faint scent of his mate, but also his own scent on the girl. How she had his scent when they'd never met confused him when Cash spoke and walked away. "Killer Croc, this is Scales or Scarla Jones, your daughter. Scarla, this is Killer Croc or Waylon Jones, your father. Now move." The girl looked to him moment longer before following after Cash while Killer Croc was startled, though he didn't show it, and slowly followed after the two. He took in the girls apearence as he did so. The petite, in his perception, girl was at least seven foot three in height, pale skin that was lightly tinged a very pale green that was barely noticable, yellow eyes like his, and long mid-calf length ink black hair. He began to see the resemblance between them the more he looked over her. The girl, no Scarla, glanced at him over her shoulder with sorrow in her eyes, like she knew something that would make him angry. Ignoring it for the moment he noted that they had arrived and entered the office and she, like him, had to bend over to enter the office. The doctor, Whitsler, began the interview when he sat down next to his daughter.

Dr. Whistler: Session one with Waylon and Scarla Jones. Hello Waylon, Scarla. I hope that being in the same room will encourage both of you to talk

Scarla: Fuck you Whistler. You ain't my doc nor will you ever be.

Dr. Whistler: Scarla, please do not talk like that, you are only fifteen.

Scarla: Have you seen my dad? Then does it look like I give a flying fuck? All your trying to do is get me to talk about my mother and whatever problems you belive I have.

Dr. Whistler: Ah yes, Luna Jones-Kesley. She died nine years ago yes? How does it make you feel Scarla. Do you feel abandoned?

Cash: Leave that out of this, Scarla is a category nine patient and that is a forbidden subject with her. Scarla, don't you dare.

Scarla: Don't worry Cash I won't kill the Bitch, _yet_.

Cash: Don't kill her at all, you just have to deal with this for a week.

Scarla: Don't care. She brings up anything like that again and I will kill her.

Dr. Whistler: I did not mean to insult you Scarla I just wish to help.

Scarla: If you wanted to help, then where the fuck were you when my mother was suffering a _long painful _death! She suffered for _months _and _no one _did anything to help her. I watched her suffer for _nine months_, watched her cry herself to sleep in pain thinking I was asleep, she died from something that _your people _could have done something about! This session is _over. _Cash, get me away from this _Bitch _before I rip her head off.

Killer Croc: What?! Luna is dead? Why was I not informed?

Cash: I told Sharp to tell you but he didn't. Scarla has never been outside the walls of Arkham because of this. Whistler, I'll be escorting Scarla back to her cell. Croc, you know where to go. Oh, and Whistler, you know how Ramirez is in the hospital for a broken back? Scarla is the one who did that.

With that said Scarla let Aaron lead her back to her cell, passing by Jonathan Crane or Scarecrow on the way. "Scarla, what's wrong?" he asked fore he, like Joker, adored the girl and saw her as a niece. "Whistler asked the wrong questions is all Uncle 'Crow, I met father though." Scarla said, voice trembling a bit. Scarecrow's eyes narrowed a bit before he smiled. "And how did that go?" "Not sure actually. Whistler started talking bad about mom and so I demanded to leave. Though I did smell father's surprise at meting me. And his anger about not knowing about mom's death." Scarla said. "I can imagine." Jonathan said, causing Scarla to blush. Aaron and the guard who had been escorting Jonathan had stopped to allow the pair to talk before pushing on. While Scarla was beginning to feel bad, it wasthe first time she met her father and she cut that short. But Whistler just made her so mad that she couldn't help but want to get out of there, but she truly felt terrible. She just left her father alone to grieve for her mother when she should be there with him. Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder when they reached her cell. "I'll check on your father for you if you'd like. I'll even take messages back and forth to him." Aaron said making Scarla smile before entering her cell. "I would appreciate it Aaron, thank you. Could you tell him that I'd like to talk sometime? Just the two of us?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yea, I'll get it set up as well, on the grounds at your favorite place." He responded, patting Scarla's head before closing the door to her cell and leaving.

"What happened Kiddo you alright?" Joker asked from across the hall, he saw a tear run down Scarla's cheek and planning to maim the person who caused it. She turned to him; the bruise on her face had faded to being barely noticeable, as she had gotten it the day before. "Not really uncle J." she sighed before explaining all that had happened while she was gone. By the time she finished explaining Joker had broken out of his cell and into hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be alright. Whistler will get hers soon enough, Uncle Joker will make sure of it." He said, rubbing circles into Scarla's shoulders in a rare moment of kindness. It was no secret among the super criminals, aside from Killer Croc, that Joker had a major soft-spot for Scarla. He had respected her mother who was an old classmate from long ago, and Harley also liked her. Though Harley was more of a step-mother to Scarla. Joker was angry inside, he didn't like it when Scarla cried, she'd done enough of that because of Sharp. He had hoped that Batman would walk all the way to his cell with him and see Scarla so she could get out of here. But he always had plan B. "Scarla, sweet Scarla, I have a plan to get you out of here." He whispered as Scarla started to nod off. "You're to take control of the Asylum again aren't you Uncle J?" She asked and saw Joker nod before she fell asleep. "Sleep tight Kiddo. Uncle J's got a plan that will get you out of here and Sharp ran out of town." Joker muttered as he laid Scarla down on her bed. Going to his cell and laying down he thought about how plan B would take place very soon. Only one thing was missing, Batman. Glancing at the sleeping girl one last time he closed his eyes, quickly falling into dreams of mass murder and mayhem.


End file.
